


nintendo game

by poppyharris



Series: the only one that brings me joy, is my computer boy [2]
Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Short n sweet, boston red sox get a shoutout, sexually repressed 15 year olds, wanted it out my drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: columbine lunchtimes aren’t fun when you’re in love
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Original Female Character(s)
Series: the only one that brings me joy, is my computer boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030974
Kudos: 2





	nintendo game

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DO I WRITE SUCH SHIT WHAT???

her hair was fucking mesmorising. it looked so fluffy, so bright, so soft. dylan wanted to just bury his nose into it and just smell. he was creepy. he was officially creepy. at least he wasn’t like eric. eric probably would’ve just stormed over to her and done it. “-lan? dylan?” nate was calling out to him, but dylan was far more interested in poppy giggling at a joke some other fucking asshole was telling her. 

eric rolled his eyes, jabbing a spoon into his hoodsie. “dylan, stop being such a fucking try hard. she’s gonna end up datin’ a jock, just like every other woman you’re in love with,” he snapped, his spoon going through the bottom of the ice cream cup. dylan rolled his eyes, turning to his friends again. 

“no need to be so pessimistic, eric. maybe we should support dylan on his impossible quest that’ll never happen,” chad yawned, stretching as he scanned the cafeteria. “what about junie campbell? she’s got blonde hair, and she’s totally in your league, man.”

“dribbly junie? what’re you tryna do, chad? make dylan’s kid’s chins the size of houses?” chris laughed, before shrugging at dylan. “no offence.”

dylan forced a laugh, ignoring eric’s eye roll. “nah, don’t worry. if i ever get her attention, it’ll be by-“

“um, hiya, is this chair taken?”

dylan’s heart stopped fucking beating. poppy motherfuckin’ stardew was standing in front of him, her hands on the empty chair between him and eric. she was smiling, a beautiful fucking smile that dylan just wanted to keep all for himself.

god her voice was so fucking soft. just like her. the accent was familiar, yet new. dylan dared not to say the wrong thing, in case she suddenly burst into tears.

“it’s not, you’re welcome to it,” eric grunted out, now aggressively peeling an orange. chris tried to give dylan a look, to tell him to invite her to sit down, but dylan simply gaped at her, watching her lift the chair and smile at the boys.

“thank you! just shout me if you need it back, i could use the excuse to go study,” poppy lifted it slightly higher, walking back over to her friends and slotting herself in between a jock who was stuffing slices of salami down his throat and a girl who immediately started talking to poppy.

“d’you wanna hang out sometime?” dylan finally said, all in a rush. nate looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

“she’s gone man,” he said, looking at dylan worriedly. even robyn couldn’t help looking a little concerned. eric was more worried about his orange.

“oh no, guess i can’t ask her ever again, that’s a shame,” dylan crammed the rest of his burger in his mouth, the ketchup as red as his face. robyn shook her head in disappointment, looking over at the back of poppy stardew’s head.

“maybe she finds the shy giant look attractive and there’s hope for you yet?” she said, resting her head on her palm. eric scoffed even louder, shaking his head.

“stop being so fuckin’ pussy whipped dylan, she doesn’t notice people like us,” he hissed, slamming his orange down on the table, the juice splattering. nate shuffled slightly further away, giving eric a look. 

“look, you might’ve already wasted a month, but you’ve still got like,” chris counted on his fingers, humming to himself. “three years and eleven months left. plenty of time.” 

robyn scoffed, watching justin bell wink slowly at poppy as she ate. “yeah, plenty of time for everyone else, too. everyone loves a pretty newbie,” she turned away from the raucous table, looking back at her own subdued friends.

“shhh, robyn! we’re supposed to be inspiring hope in dylan, not reminding him he’ll eventually die a virgin,” nate laughed, slapping dylan on the back. 

dylan sighed, crossing his arms and resting his chin on top. “just drop it guys,” he mumbled, his ears distinctly red against his pale skin. eric snorted, shaking his head but stayed quiet.

“what about them red soxs, huh? helluva game,” chad tried to salvage what was left of the conversation, but was just met with silence.

**Author's Note:**

> title: nintendo game by alessia cara
> 
> ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ socials ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
> reddit: zvezdna  
> discord: VoDKa#1999  
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/bemorekind  
> tumblr: poppystardew


End file.
